


lips so good i forget my name

by girl__almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Oblivious!Harry, Porn With Plot, Roommates, jealous!louis, porn star Harry!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl__almighty/pseuds/girl__almighty
Summary: “How can you act on the internet? I know there’s loads of Youtubers and everything who do that type of stuff, but how can you do it and make money right off the bat? Or is it like a Netflix series? That’d be super cool, Hazza! I dunno why you were so nervous to tell me that, love.” Harry clears his throat again.“Well, actually, it’d be a little too graphic for YouTube or Netflix…think more like…um...PornHub.”Louis’ heart comes up in his throat and he’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing.“Wait, you wanna be a…”“Porn star, adult actor, you name it, then yea. I need the money so bad, and it pays so much, Lou! It seems safe, consensual, and fun and like, even you, yourself has said that I look obscene licking on lollipops.”Louis can feel the heat coming to his face at the mention of that incident. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud but really, Harry looked ridiculously gorgeous one night drinking at Liam and Zayn’s and Niall had given him a lollipop; it’d all went downhill from there. Sometimes his eyes wonder to the soft pink peaks and valleys of Harry's lips and he forgets how to breathe.“Why not look obscene licking on dicks?” Harry stutters out.





	lips so good i forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've had this fic kind of sitting in a folder and I was SUPER anxious to post it but I've had this idea for a really long time and I was ready to send this out into the world!  
> It's a WIP but I'm hoping some of you will like it! :)
> 
> Song for this chapter: Talk Too Much - COIN

All Louis knows when his phone starts buzzing and barking- for God’s sake, he should’ve never let Harry choose his own text-tone- is that

1\. He’s only been asleep for about three hours and  

2\. It’s not ok that Harry is waking him up. Again.

Harry has been his best friend for years and still hasn’t grasped the concept of a full night’s sleep, which is probably why he’s texting Louis repeatedly at 3:34 a.m. He’s already told him how stressful it’s going to be going to class on 3 hours of sleep every time he has to wake up in the middle of the night to goof around, but Harry is having none of it. He rolls over with a groan, the bright light of his phone hurting his eyes and the sound of Harry’s ringtone blaring in his sleep-muddled ears.

Louuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Quick question.

Why do guys in porn never have boxers on?

Louis would laugh if this wasn’t the third time in less than a week that he’s received a text about porn in the middle of the night. Rolling his eyes, he types out a reply and hopes Harry gets the hint.

_Quick question._

_Why do you only text me when you’re watching porn?_

_In the middle of the night?_

_When I’m sleeping?_

He curls up under his blankets again and settles in, getting his pillow into a better position. It’s not cold in his flat, but he has a big fan in his room so he can sleep under as many blankets as he wants and not get too hot. Nearly as soon as he’s drifting off, about to cross the consciousness line, his phone starts barking again. “God damnit, Harry, really?”

I don’t only text you when I’m watching porn, Lewis I just don’t understand why you sleep so much and from what I’ve found nothing I say wakes you up quite like referring to men in their underwear

Or, lack thereof ;)

Louis guffaws at that and, for a moment, thinks of all the ways to find a new best friend. “I’ve got Zayn, and of course, Liam and Niall…but neither of them compare to my Harry.” he thinks. Admittedly, Louis is kind of in love with Harry, but he’ll never say it out loud. To anyone. Ever. He doesn’t want to ruin a great, stable friendship over a schoolgirl crush.

He shakes his head at himself, falling back onto his pillows and closing his eyes. His barking phone draws him out of his thoughts and any possible sleep he could be getting, and this time Harry is calling him. He screams into his pillow, but picks up the phone nonetheless.

“Harold, I’ve told you I need my beauty rest.”

“You’d still be beautiful without sleep, Lou. Now, wake up, I have to talk to you about something serious.” Harry’s voice isn’t even the slightest bit tired. In fact, he sounds like he could’ve possibly just had coffee. With extra espresso. Definitely with extra espresso. Louis is decidedly not impressed. “Harry it’s nearly four in the morning, love.” He scrubs his hand over his face, hoping he sounds as agitated as he feels but sweet at the same time so that maybe Harry will feel a tiny bit bad and just tell him goodnight and go to bed, like any sane person should. “I know, Louis, but I promise this won’t take long I just need your opinion on something and it’s been kind of bothering me that I haven’t asked anyone yet and I’m like, really nervous, like what if I asked like the wrong person and they judged me like I wouldn’t know what to do and I…you’re my best friend…like I know it’s so late but it’s been bugging me I really need…I really need to like…”

“You’re rambling, Hazza. What’s wrong?” “Well, I just…I was just…um…like thinking of getting a new job.” Louis furrows his eyebrows. He doesn’t like the hesitant sound of Harry’s voice or the way he’s obviously extremely nervous. He’d never been that way with him. “I thought you loved your job at the bakery, though? Don’t you?” “Well, of course I do, but I need some extra money like for the Holidays and textbooks and that, you know? And um…well, this new job I’m like…looking at…I could make more money than I ever would’ve working at the bakery.” Louis almost cracks a joke, but stops himself. Since he and Harry have been at university, it’s been harder financially for Harry than it has been for him. He saved up money before he moved, whereas Harry couldn’t since his mom had gotten sick the summer before he was meant to leave. He’d basically been supporting himself and his mom up until the move, so Louis needs to be as openly supportive as he possibly can.

“What is this new job then, young Harold? Stripping, is it? We’ve talked about this, you’re gorgeous but you can’t dance to save your life.” Harry giggles but other than that stays completely silent, white noise crackling in Louis’s ear. “Hazza? What’s the new job?” Silence. He waits for about 30 seconds before he speaks again, so Harry doesn’t feel too much like he’s pressuring him. “C’mon, H. It’s me, I’m not going to judge you. You know that.” He’s speaking softly, like Harry is a fragile little flower and too much noise would damage his precious little petals. And honestly, maybe it would. “I…I um…I’ve been thinking about it a lot, ok, so don’t like…um…don’t ask me if I’m sure.” Louis waits patiently for the sentence to end. He’s not going to push him, but by now he’s wide awake and a little too curious. Louis has never heard Harry this nervous to tell him anything. Even with big things, like his parents getting divorced when he was 13. His voice never shook and his words never faltered. “Hazza, it’s ok. I’m not going to judge you or ask if you’re sure, I’ll just listen.” He hears Harry sigh and he knows he’s probably counting to ten in his head. (Louis taught him that. He’s proud of that.) “Ok, so basically…there’s this guy who I met and he told me I would be great as an…a…um…an actor…” “Oh, really? That’s sick, Harry! What kind of acting, like stage, television, movie?” Harry clears his throat. “Like…internet, Lou.”

Internet acting? Since when has that been a thing? 22 is not that old, thank you very much, but right now he feels ancient. “How can you act on the internet? I know there’s loads of Youtubers and everything who do that type of stuff, but how can you do it and make money right off the bat? Or is it like a Netflix series? That’d be super cool, Hazza! I dunno why you were so nervous to tell me that, love.” Harry clears his throat again.

“Well, actually, it’d be a little too graphic for YouTube or Netflix…think more like…um...PornHub.”

Louis’ heart comes up in his throat and he’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing. “Wait, you wanna be a…”

“Porn star, adult actor, you name it, then yea. I need the money so bad, and it pays so much, Lou! It seems safe, consensual, and fun and like, even you, yourself has said that I look obscene licking on lollipops.”

Louis can feel the heat coming to his face at the mention of that incident. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud but really, Harry looked ridiculously gorgeous one night drinking at Liam and Zayn’s and Niall had given him a lollipop; it’d all went downhill from there. Sometimes his eyes wonder to the soft pink peaks and valleys of Harry's lips and he forgets how to breathe.

“Why not look obscene licking on dicks?” Harry stutters out, drawing Louis back to the harsh realization he's staring in the face. He laughs at his own joke, of course, because he’s Harry and he thinks he’s hilarious but Louis is still trying to process what he’s saying.

A porn star? Innocent baby Harry? Those things do not correlate in his mind and as hard as he tries he can’t see them going together.

He’s got his hand over his mouth, hoping to muffle the stuttering sound of his breath, and his eyes are surely bulging out of his skull; he can still hear Harry rambling about how much fun he’s going to have and how many “hot men” he’ll be able to sleep with for fun and he can’t handle it. “Hazza. Are you…are you absolutely …like 100% sure? You said…you said not to ask that I know, but, I thought…I thought you would say, ‘Oh I’m gonna start selling organic bath salts and scrubs out of my apartment,’ or ‘I’ve decided to become a florist.” Harry…I, have you researched this? I just want you safe, darling, that’s all, I…” He breathes out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He’s shaking a little. “Yea, Lou, I just really need the money. I have less than £20 to last me the week and I feel like I have nothing left to do, I tried having 3 jobs, remember that? I almost failed all my classes. I can’t do this anymore, I already started living in an apartment in the worst part of town that’s dirt cheap and I can barely manage that. I need this, Lou.” It feels so wrong, but he knows it’s because he loves Harry and the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable; but he also loves Harry in the sense that Harry is his best friend and he knows that he’s desperate but the risks weigh heavier than the benefits in his mind. He’s going to try to support him, he supposes. Even if it hurts. “I understand, Haz Let’s just get some sleep and talk about it, tomorrow. I’ll take you for breakfast, ok?” “Sounds good, Lou…thank you…I love you. You’re my best friend in the world, you know that?” Louis smiles and lies back down, heart not yet slowing down. “I know, love. See you tomorrow. G’night.” “See you tomorrow, Lou bear.”

The line goes dead and he knows he isn’t sleeping tonight.


End file.
